Soi-bee
by Ill Will of the Mad Magicians
Summary: Rukia has feelings for Soifon. But, seeing as she's the second strongest woman in the Soul Society, Rukia feels that she is unworthy of being her lover. Summary sucks, not really good at writing those. Give it a try? Review? This is a Yuri fic. Slightly OOC Soifon. Rated T for implied sex and language.


A/N: In my opinion, the ending is kinda rushed. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: Obviously I only own the Fanfic.

* * *

It hurt.

It really fuckin' hurt!

But she's watching. She's expecting me to be strong. So I'll smile my smug smile. I'll continue to push forward. I'll keep on my opponents. Because... Soi-bee will be proud of me if I do. She'll start to love me if I prove that I'm strong.

"STOP! " her commanding tone rings in my ears, increasing the already splitting headache. The two stealth force members cease their attacks and crouch to their knees.

"This spar is over. "

I spin on my heels, ignoring my sprained ankle, to face my ebony haired crush. Donned in her training uniform, a pair of violet hakama and breast bindings, Soifon stands before my prying eyes. Even though she had 5x my number of enemies she's, barely broken a sweat. It's...impressive.

...it's also a reality check.

I'm so weak compared to her. Compared to almost everyone. She'll never love me! How could she!? Someone as powerful as she is deserves a strong partner. How can I even try to fool myself into thinking she'd love me...

"Kuchiki-san? Are you listening? "

"H-huh? Oh...s-sorry Captain! I was lost in thought! "

"...I asked if you could walk." Her face doesn't show it, but she at least sounds concerned.

"I...uh. I should be able t-OW! " The moment I try and put pressure on my swelling ankle an unreal pain shoots up my leg and before I can collect my senses, I'm falling. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for pain to course through my back.

It never comes. Inches from the ground, she's caught me. So close to probably being paralyzed from pain, she's caught me. For a third time since I've transferred to the 2nd Division, she's stopped me from hurting myself. My chances...they're nonexistent by now.

"I'll just carry you then. "

...what'd she just say? Oh Gods! Why is she lifting me up!?

...her arms are so well toned. GAAHH! Not the point! She's carrying me bridal style. Oh Gods! Her boob is pressed against my face! I can die happy now!

"Kuchiki-san, your nose is bleeding. "

"Huh...oh man! " I rush to cover my nose with my hands and hopefully stop the bleeding. But of course, my finger would brush against the small hard nub barely jutting from her breast. And of course she'd release the cutest, most breathless moan I've ever heard. Can you die of a nosebleed? Cause I'm pretty sure my neck shouldn't be covered in the blood.

...can I do it again? Would she be alright with me touching her like that again? Of course she wouldn't. She probably thinks it was an accident...but, if I were to 'accidentally' do it again...

Of course. My arm spasms and I grope her breast. Obviously my brain and body aren't on the same track. Oh well. I've lived long enough. I wonder how Soi-bee will kill me?

"Mighty brave, aren't we? "

Wait a minute! Is she laughing!? Doesn't she know I just sexually assaulted her? Why the hell am I still groping her!?

I snatch my hand away from the soft orb and attempt to hide my blushing face. I'm stopped, however, by the feel of soft lips against my forehead. The linger for a while before she pulls away with a low chuckle.

"Y-y-you,"

"Yes? " she says with an unusually playful smirk.

"You kissed me! "

She nods sagely, grin still in place. "And you groped me."

"Oh...yeah. Sorry. " I smile sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'll get you back later. "

"Uh...should I be scared? "

Her eyes narrow slightly. "Yes. Yes you should. "

I have this odd feeling that I'm gonna get raped.

...

YAY!

~ 3 hours later ~

I feel awesome! Unohana-san is such an amazing healer. There were a few deeper cuts that she couldn't heal completely, but at least I can walk on my own two feet again.

"Although, I wouldn't mind being carried around by Soi-bee some more." I think aloud to the empty room.

"Is that your pet name for me? "

"GAH! Soi-bee! I mean Captain! When did you get here!? "

"I never left. " She leaps from the window ledge and stalks over to me.

"C-captain? Why are you looking at me like that? "

Her onyx eyes convey a message. A message that reads painful pleasure.

"Rukia, I want you. I've wanted you for quite some time. Tell me you feel the same. Tell me that you love me as much as I love you. "

She...she loves...me. My captain loves me. Soi-bee loves me!

"I do. I've always loved you! And I always will! "

Soifon wraps her arms around my waist and hoist me onto the patient bed. Her lips crash onto mine and we share our first kiss. It's everything I've dreamed and more! Her lips are so soft and full. They taste of sweet honey with a hint of mint. The overall feeling is pure bliss, and I whine when she pulls away.

"Say it, Rukia! Call out my name! Scream it so that the entire Seireitei knows what we're doing! "

~two hours later, Living World ~

"Did any of you guys hear that? " Ichigo ask as yet another ear piercing scream resounds in the small classroom.

"It sounds allot like...Kuchiki-san? " Orihime says after a short while of analysis. The voice was definitely Rukia's, but what was she saying?

"SOIFON! "

"Soifon? As in Captain Soifon? "

"Why would she be -"

"OH GOD YES! RIGHT THERE! "

"...nevermind. Don't wanna know. What do you have for lunch, Orihime? "


End file.
